User blog:Maybeelater/white knight
❝ I can't be normal with the likes of you, Sootpaw. Its either I gouge you guys' eyes out and eat your toes, or I try to, well... I'm not sure, really. How should I act with you, dear ThunderClanners? ❞ — Bramblingpaw to Sootpaw A large, short furred black tom with big ears, blue eyes and bengal like markings. Bramblingpaw is the son of Rocktumble, and was keen on holding up his legacy as a promising protector of RiverClan... until he went missing, taken away by none other than the river. 'Appearance' Heritage: moggy(a true melting pot of breeds) (Bengal(Newttail heritage) x American shorthair(Cottonmouth heritage) x moggy(both parents have moggy genes)) Description: buff Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Darker coverage (#FFFFFF) : = Stripes, rosettes, ears (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) Voice: deep, smooth, with a noticeable accent. (On a human standpoint: Aidan Turner) Scent: typical riverclan scent: fishy and fresh; though Bram's pelt holds notes of musk and dried moss. Gait: tba 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Charismatic -' Description of trait * '''+ Crafty -''' Description of trait * '''± Passionate -''' Description of trait * '''± Outspoken -''' Description of trait * '''− Destructive -''' Description of trait * '''− Temperamental -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan, and later RiverClan Cats Involved: Newttail, Rocktumble, Cottonmouth, Mountainkit, Bristlekit, Whitekit, Dinkykit, Maplestrike Age Range: 0-4 moons *Newttail and Rocktumble dream of having kits- being both males, they request the aid of a surrogate mother: Cottonmouth of WindClan, a close friend of Newt. **The kits are all born safely, and begin their life in WindClan, in waiting for their transfer to RiverClan. **Yet things get hectic when Cotton leaves WindClan, becoming a rogue... and dies from a fox attack. **Newttail saves the kits, yet is distraught by the loss of his friend, and considers taking the kits away with him, as he wishes to leave his clan. **Finally, he decides to bring them to RiverClan, though he leaves soon after, never to be seen again. *Rocktumble, now a single father, raises them alongside big brothers Dinkykit and Maplestrike. **Despite his crazed background, Bramblingkit quickly warms up to his new family- having been told by both Cotton and Newt, while in WindClan, that Rocktumble is his father, he does not doubt or fear his newly found parent. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Henpaw/apprentice/enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"'''You're dead meat, mouse...'"'' :Sootpaw/apprentice/enemy/⦁⦁⦁ ::tba :Wildpaw/apprentice/enemy/⦁⦁⦁ ::tba :Chipmunkpaw/apprentice/enemy(?)/⦁⦁ ::tba :Nightrunner/leader/enemy/⦁⦁⦁ ::tba |-|WindClan= :He has yet to meet a WindClan cat. |-|ShadowClan= :He has yet to meet a ShadowClan cat. |-|RiverClan= :Mountainkit/kit/brother/⦁ ::tba :Dinkykit/kit/brother/⦁⦁ ::tba |-|SkyClan= :He has yet to meet a SkyClan cat. |-|StarClan= :Newttail/loner, former RiverClan warrior/father/tba ::tba :Cottonmouth/loner, former WindClan warrior/surrogate mother/tba ::tba :Maplestrike/RiverClan warrior/adoptive brother/⦁⦁ ::tba :Whitekit/RiverClan kit/sister/⦁ ::tba :Bristlekit/RiverClan kit/sister/⦁ ::tba |-|Dark Forest= :Rocktumble/RiverClan senior warrior/father/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::tba 'Trivia' *ur local stereotypical artist 'Quotes' ❝ W-what have we done... ❞ — Bramblingpaw after the collapse of the sinkhole (discovery of the RC tunnels) ❝ Sacrifice Bramblingpaw... ❞ ❝ Bramblingkit! Yes! ❞ ❝ YES! SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE! KILL BRAMBLINGPAW! ❞ — Wildpaw, Nightrunner and Henpaw, out for a sacrifice to appease the burning sun. 'Fanart''' File:Rock and newt's kits.png|By: Vulturegeist (using a base by kittnboys) File:Bramblingkit_sketch.png|By: yours truly File:Bram_ref.png|By: yours truly __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts